I Want to Meet My Biggest Idol
by shuffledpolkadots
Summary: A bet forced me to join a reality series which stars Natsume Hyuuga. I always wanted to meet him but when I did, I regretted it. I can’t believe someone who seems so perfect on TV would be such a big, fat, JERK. My life was hell ever since. Joy oh joy.
1. Chapter 1: Last Season Ended

**I Want to Meet My Biggest Idol**

._.

._.

_"When you know you're down, stop struggling. You'll only tire yourself."_

._.

._.

**Disclaimer:** I am only a fan. :) I do not own Gakuen Alice. This story is completely fiction. It's just coincidence if it relates to anything or anyone real. I come in peace. :)

._.

._.

**Chapter 1: Last Season Ended.**

7:30 pm. It was obviously a peaceful night in Tokyo. The city lights reflect the streets. Cars can be heard honking and waiting for that blasted red to turn green. People buzzing around while others are raising their hand to get cabs, you know, cliché stuff?

"Hotaru! I'm home! Hey, what time is it?" Mikan Sakura, an independent, bubbly, beautiful, smart lady called as she entered their condo.

"7:30. you're just in time. Did you buy popcorn?" Hotaru Imai, a cold person, individual person which happens to be Mikan's best friend said.

"Sure did." Mikan asnwered while going to the kitchen. She opened the popcorn box, placed a pack on the microwave and waited for the popping sounds to arrive.

Hotaru and Mikan reside in a condominium in the heart of Tokyo. They are about to graduate collage and despite their differences in attitude, course, and hobbies and just about everything, they stayed strong. Why do they live together you ask? Mikan and Hotaru's parents spoiled them rotten when they were young. When they entered a new world, they decided to act responsible and independent.

"The season will end tonight." Hotaru said as Mikan came out of the kitchen, popcorn in hand, and sat beside her in the living room.

Mikan and Hotaru might be different in many ways, but one show managed to discover at least one similarity they both have.

They are both avid fans of the hit reality TV show: I Want to Meet My Biggest Idol.

This show is about different girls who are given a chance to meet Tokyo's number one star named no other than Natsume Hyuuga. Of course, this isn't going to be easy. Natsume Hyuuga might be perfect on the outside but is colder than Hotaru Imai on the inside. He hates everything that can interfere with his life except money, his family and of course, his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

There will be an audition in every major city in Japan but only 12 lucky girls get to be picked. The 12 contestants will be residing in a big house.

In order to win this game, the ladies must try hard to please our young star. There are 13 stages. The first stage is about getting to know him. Each girl will have a date with him for only 30 seconds. In those 30 seconds, the girl must tell him everything that might make him more interested with her. Natsume will then pick the one he dislikes most and terminate her.

The farther you go, the harder the tasks will be. Each stage, Natsume will terminate a girl and the girl which is not terminated on the last stage will be declared as "I Met My Biggest Idol Girl". The lucky girl will then spend a getaway trip for 3 days with Natsume on his private island.

What happens after the getaway trip? Either the girl gets instant stardom or the girl will go back to being her.

"Yeah, and I'm so excited! I want Charlie to win. She's such a sweet girl." Mikan cooed as they watch the last commercial before the show.

"Charlie?! No way, I vote for Cass. She's such a tiger." Hotaru commented.

"No way, go Charlie!" Mikan cheered.

"Want to have a bet with me?" Hotaru challenged. Mikan pondered for a minute.

"Hmmm…sure! I want to see the day Hotaru Imai loses!" Mikan laughed.

"Fine. Let's have a bet. If Charlie wins, I'll audition for the next season. If I win, you cannot hug me ever again and you have to treat me lunch for the whole year. If I don't win, I'll give you my plushie collection. " Hotaru said. She liked the show but hated the lead. She just wanted some money in case she got in.

"…but if Cass wins, you'll have to audition for the next season. If you don't win, I'll burn your precious memories from Okinawa. That includes you laptop. But if you do win the show, I'll buy you that dress from Alpha." Hotaru continued.

Mikan gaped. That was some offer.

If she loses and enters the show:

If she wins; she will get that dress from Alpha. Hotaru would buy it for her if the lady sold only a thread. The dress cost more than what Hotaru collects from her blackmailing!

But then again, if she lost the show, Hotaru will burn her laptop. Her memories from Okinawa were so precious! It was the first time she blackmailed Hotaru. When Hotaru sleeping, she took out her camera and accidentally clicked towards Hotaru. Hotaru woke up and got irritated. She swore to kill Mikan for waking her up. Hotaru chased Mikan but Mikan avoided it by clicking the camera towards her and this time with flash. Mikan laughed so hard since the picture she caught was a face of Hotaru she has never seen before. It was a mixture of shock, hatred, and coldness all together. She just couldn't stop laughing. Mikan placed it on her laptop, copied it a million times and scattered it around her computer hard drive. She said that if she ever found out that Hotaru deleted one photo, she would mail that picture of hers to her friends. She would print it and give it to strangers walking by. Hotaru agreed.

But if Hotaru loses and joins the show:

If she wins the show; she could get all the food she wants.

If she loses the show; she will get her rare plushie collection. She could sell that and make money.

But still, no matter how much of a fanatic Mikan is, she doesn't think she has the guts to join that contest. She's just too plain compared to the contestants being accepted. Oh crud.

Charlie, though, has some good votes. Who knows? Hotaru might lose. Mikan thought.

She wanted to see Hotaru blackmail Natsume to death and make a fool of her own self at the same time.

Hotaru on the other hand, was nervous but was a little confident about Mikan because she always loses.

"So? Give up; I'm sure you'll lose anyway." Hotaru taunted.

"Fine! I accept the bet!" Mikan and Hotaru shook hands.

The show just started (that was some commercial.) with the last stage.

"Goooooood evening ladies and gentlemen! You will be witnessing the last stage of I Want to Meet My Idol Season 11!" Narumi, a bubbly blonde guy, which is also the host announced

"Okay ladies. Today is the last day. Today is Stage 12! Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Charlie answered.

"I'm more than ready than her." Cass said.

Okay then! Natsume will be giving you a very special question. Natsume-kun?" The host gestured. Just then, Natsume Hyuuga himself arrived. He was wearing a white polo with a gray shirt underneath together with faded jeans and chucks. His hair was messy as ever and had sunglasses rested on them.

"Ladies? The private room shall we?" He asked smoothly. During the last stage, whatever Natsume will do to the girls will be confidential. They will go inside "the private room". Beside Hotaru, Mikan was sighing with dreamy eyes. Hotaru took out her baka gun and hit her 3 times.

"Owwie." Mikan complained.

"Focus." Hotaru said turning her attention back to the TV.

"While waiting for Natsume to finish, I have some announcements." Narumi said excitedly.

"Since the season will end, we will start looking for the next I Want to Meet My Idol contestants. Auditions will be held at Tokyo, Okinawa…etc. Go to you're nearest malls tomorrow since registration starts…tomorrow!" Narumi continued to blabber on until Natsume finally emerged with the two contestants crying side by side.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Natsume what did you do?" Narumi asked skeptically.

Natsume ignored this and went on the podium.

"I have decided…"

"HOTARU! He's going to ANNOUNCE!" Mikan cried.

"I have decided…"

Truly, the insides of Hotaru were pounding.

"I have decided… to terminate…."

"DAMN IT! Just say it!" Hotaru screamed. Mikan was literally tearing of the pillow case she held.

"I'm sorry, but you're going home…Charlie." Natsume finished.

World stopped turning for Mikan Sakura at that moment.

"There you have it! Cass, congratulations. You are officially awarded with 'I Met My Biggest Idol' medal and not only that, a getaway trip with Natsume in his private island for 3 days!"

"Yes! You lost!" Hotaru actually cheered. She stood up, dropping the bowl of popcorn which rested on her lap, and screamed: "In your freaking face Mikan!"

_'OMG. I lost! Again._' Mikan thought.

"Looks like I'm going to Tokyo Mall tomorrow huh Hotaru?" Mikan asked sadly. Oh how she wanted to strangle Hyuuga for disappointing her and making her lose. But then again, she might have the chance.

"Oh, yes you are." Hotaru smirked.

* * *

o4-o4-o9

Hey to all the people out there! I'm sorry if I didn't continue my other story. I ran out of ideas. Sorry too if you didn't get the bet thing. It kind of confused me too. :/ So, this story popped up when I was watching MTV. Hopefully, I will finish this. Haha... tell me what you think about it via reviews or PM's. I'll update soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation?

**I Want to Meet My Biggest Idol**

._.

._.

_"When you know you're down, stop struggling. You'll only tire yourself."_

._.

._.

**Disclaimer:** I am only a fan. :) I do not own Gakuen Alice. This story is completely fiction. It's just coincidence if it relates to anything or anyone real. I come in peace. :)

._.

._.

**Chapter 2: Preparation?**

10 am. Anna and Nonoko's apartment.

"You're going like that?!" Anna shrieked.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Nonoko sing-songed.

"I know me too." Mikan sighed.

They were in Anna and Nonoko's bedroom; the twins were fixing Mikan since they think she was too plain for the audition. When Mikan and Hotaru went to their apartment, Mikan was dressed in long sleeve and jeans together with flats. Hotaru thought it was fine, but Anna and Nonoko thought the other way around.

Flashback:

"_Hello?" A sweet voice answered._

"_Hey Anna? It's Mikan."_

"_Hey Mikan! What's up?"_

"_Nothing much. Except I'm joining I Want to Meet My Biggest Idol."_

"…"

"_Anna? You still there?"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Sadly, I am. Hotaru and I had a bet, and I lost."_

"_Wow. I have to tell Nonoko about this. Before you go to the audition, drop by our apartment, we'll fix you," _

"_Wait! I don't need—" Mikan spoke again but heard a doorbell on the other line._

"_Oops. That's Nonoko, she lost her key. GTG. Drop by okay?"_

"_Wait! Anna!" But Anna already hung up._

End of flashback.

Anna and Nonoko, like Mikan and Hotaru, are avid fans of the show and not to mention they are best friends like Mikan and Hotaru too.

"What time is your audition?" Anna asked while rummaging through her closet.

"11 I think." Mikan replied innocently.

"What? And you came only now… _sigh_. Nonoko, where are my new clothes?" Anna asked Nonoko.

Nonoko thought for a minute.

"I think I placed it on the 3rd closet last night."

Hotaru, who was drinking tea and sitting quietly, asked: "You have a third closet?"

"Of course." Anna and Nonoko answered together.

Hotaru and Mikan rolled their eyes.

"Mikan, you know you should thank me for shopping yesterday. I would lend you some for today, just for the sake of the audition." Anna said shifting herself to the third closet.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mikan complained.

"You need to impress Natsume-kun not to mention the judges. And you ain't going to impress them with faded jeans." Nonoko answered.

Mikan just huffed. "Lucky me." She murmured.

Hotaru went to the kitchen for another tea. While she was in there, something popped into her head.

"Are you sure Hyuuga would be there tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Nonoko pressed.

"The last episode was yesterday. And remember the price? A three day vacation? So even if the audition was tomorrow, I don't think Hyuuga would be there." Hotaru concluded.

"That my friend is a funny story." Nonoko giggled.

"And you know that story?" Hotaru asked.

"Why yes. Haha… not everyone knows this because all of the fans are airheads, minus us of course." Nonoko winked.

From the closet, Anna giggled.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"You see, that three day 'vacation' depends on Hyuuga-kun." Hotaru and Mikan are confused.

"If Hyuuga-kun doesn't like the winner, either he spends the three days in the same island as the girl but is distant, or he spends it in the auditions." Nonoko explained. Hotaru gets it, but Mikan still is oblivious.

"So, how many winners did Hyuuga like?" Hotaru was sure interested in the question.

"One." Nonoko answered.

"Only one?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Rumors say Hyuuga-kun fell in love with her." Nonoko said with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"I envy her. She must be so lucky." Anna said still inside the closet.

"But?"

"But, when hyuuga-kun confessed his love for her on the third day, she turned him down." Nonoko said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Mikan asked suddenly interested.

"She said she had a boyfriend waiting in her hometown." Nonoko giggled.

"What's her name?" Hotaru asked bringing out her laptop.

"Michi I think. From the fourth season. That's what you hate about the show. They just give you the first name."

"I know, hey I remember her. Haha… didn't you say we looked like twins?" Mikan asked. Hotaru looked up from her laptop and her usual empty lavender eyes were filled with curiosity, mischief and excitement?

Mikan was about to answer when Anna emerged from the closet.

"Ahh…now these match you." Anna said while pulling out a pink ruffled skirt and a long white t-shirt.

"Hmm… hey Nonoko, get me the make-up kit in the bathroom. Thanks." Anna instructed. The blue-haired teen just nodded and left.

"Mikan, put this on… and oh, lose the ponytail. You'll look like a horse tamer especially with one of these boots." Anna gestured while pulling out three different kinds of boots.

"Geez, you can bossy when it comes to stuff like this." Mikan commented. She grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom when Nonoko went out.

"Now, Hotaru, what accessories should go with these?" Anna asked Hotaru.

"I think something simple. From what you chose, I can guess that you're trying to bring out the cuteness of Mikan." Hotaru stated.

"You're good." Nonoko commented while opening the make-up kit.

"We have 23 minutes. If we work quickly, Mikan will make it even earlier." Anna said.

"I think something light would suite her don't you think Anna?" Nonoko asked her twin referring to the make-up.

"Yup… Mikan? You finished?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I am." Mikan answered emerging from the door.

Mikan did loose the hair which was wavy and soft. The white t-shirt fitted her perfectly showing her curves while the skirt emphasized her shape.

"sniff. You can have it. It's too perfect." Anna sniffed. Nonoko took the kit and announced:

"Mikan! Make-up time!" Mikan groaned. After a couple of minutes…

"Wow, I'm so proud." Anna checked her watch. "Not to mention you have 15 minutes left to go."

"Mikan you are so adorable!" Mikan wore what Anna picked, some simple bracelet and light make-up courtesy of Nonoko. Not to mention sleek white boots to complete her look.

"What? 15 minutes only?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Don't worry; the mall is only a five minute walk from here." Nonoko said.

"Whew. Thanks guys. Hotaru?" Mikan gestured Hotaru.

"Sure thing. Knock them off!" Nonoko bid goodbye to the two.

"Break a leg!" Anna bid.

Mikan and Hotaru left the place and got there just like Nonoko said, in five minutes.

"Wow, Nonoko is right." Hotaru said checking her watch. "Let's get you that registration form." Hotaru grabbed Mikan's wrist and instead of lining up like the other girls they went straight in front of the registration area.

"Hey! We can't cut!" Mikan complained.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me." Hotaru bragged. While they passed the other girls, some of them complained while some glared.

Some blond girl was next in line when they went in front of her.

"Hey! There's the start of the line over there!" She shrieked pointing way back.

"We have the authority to cut in front of you." Hotaru stated coldly.

"Yeah whatever. Like we believe you, now move!" She was about to push when a tall, blond guy which has azure blue eyes went towards them.

"OMG! It's Ruka Nogi!" A fan girl shouted.

Soon, all of them were swooning all over him. Ruka ignored this and went to Mikan, Hotaru and the blond girl.

"OMG. You're even hotter in person." The blond swooned.

"Thank you. Now, what's all the ruckus about?" He asked. He eyed Hotaru and Mikan.

"It's these girls. They cut in front of us. Tell them to get back in line." The blond whined in an innocent but not innocent way. Mikan felt like gagging.

Hotaru stared at the Ruka with intense eyes while Mikan just watched.

"Yeah Ruka, tell us to go way bacl at the beginning of the line." Hotaru stated as coldly as ever. It sounded more like a challenge.

Ruka scratched the back of his head and returned to the blond.

"I'm sorry; they have the authority to cut in line." Ruka apologized.

The blond gaped but recovered.

"Oh…uhm…is that so?" She asked.

"Yep." He said. He then turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, I thought you don't do this kind of stuff?" Ruka asked. At least half of the population gasped.

"I don't. This 'thing' is the one who is auditioning." Hotaru smiled while pointing at Mikan.

"Wait, Hotaru… you know Ruka Nogi?!" Mikan asked bewildered letting the last comment of Hotaru pass.

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact, I do." Hotaru calmly replied as another round of gasp was heard.

"Yes ma'am. We met a couple of weeks ago during a state dinner. We became close since then."

And guess what? The girls who gasped a while back fainted due to shock.

* * *

o4-o9-o9

Hey hey! I received wonderful reviews [thank you guys!] and is hoping for more? :) I hope you get the story...haha... Mikan and Natsume will meet soon. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition

**I Want to Meet My Biggest Idol**

._.

._.

_"When you know you're down, stop struggling. You'll only tire yourself."_

._.

._.

**Disclaimer:** I am only a fan. :) I do not own Gakuen Alice. This story is completely fiction. It's just coincidence if it relates to anything or anyone real. I come in peace. :)

._.

._.

**Chapter 3: The Audition.**

12 noon. In a coffee shop inside the mall.

"So let me get this straight. You're here because of a bet?" Ruka asked Mikan. Ruka was outside when he was supposed to be inside judging. He chose to stay with Mikan and *wink wink* Hotaru.

Before Mikan could answer, the talk of the whole world, the handsome, the hot, the cold, the perfect, the ultimate Adonis, the one and only Natsume Hyuuga himself appeared from the audition room.** (a/n: new introduction. :))**

His hair was messier than usual. There were slight bangs under his eyes. His crimson orbs were glaring at the blond haired guy. He looked exhausted,tired like he just escaped from a fire breathing dragon. But then again…

"Ruka." His dark, sexy voice called.

Ruka gulped. He forgot he had a best friend. Kidding.

"Natsume! Oh, man. What did they do to you?" Ruka asked while he went to his best friend's side.

"Nothing really, just murder me." There was venom in his voice making Mikan shiver.

"Sorry." Ruka apologized sheepishly.

There was a moment of silence. Natsume looked and eyed Ruka's companions. Ruka saw this and introduced them.

"So, Natsume. This is Hotaru," He said gesturing to the cold female who gave a nod in return. "And this is Mikan." Pointing to the brunette who beamed. "She's auditioning." He explained.

"hn." Natsume 'hn'ed. He looked at the brunette who was now gawking.

"Shut your mouth." He snapped. Mikan immediately shut her mouth and glared at him for being rude. He glared at Mikan too.

"Breaks over Natsume-kun!" A guy with what seems like headphones shouted.

"Ruka. Let's go." He said. Ruka nodded and followed Natsume. Ruka stopped and turned to the ladies.

"So, see you Mikan. Haha. You're next in line right? It won't take long I bet." Ruka winked making Mikan blush. When Ruka realized this, he blushed himself. Hotaru just rolled her eyes. Ruka smiled sheepishly and walked towards Natsume.

"Let's go baka." Hotaru said taking Mikan's wrist.

"You know…Mikan is really nice. Like Michi." Ruka teased. They sat in the chairs.

"Shut up Ruka." Natsume silenced Ruka. He lifted his hands gesturing the guy with the seemingly like headphones to call the next girl.

"Mikan Sakura. Girl #6345." The guy said. Natsume looked at her bio data with sheer interest.

._.

._.

._.

Upon hearing her name, Mikan beamed. Hotaru lifted her hands, placed them on Mikan's shoulder with a little pressure and said: "Relax baka, it's only the beginning."

"Right. The beginning." She said with determination.

Mikan entered the room and was surprised to see only 3 people.

Ruka and Natsume. The third person? The guy with the headphones.

"Sit Miss Sakura." Ruka said in a formal tone. She did what he said.

"I want to make this quick. So I'll ask the question. Why did you join this contest?" Natsume asked. He laid comfortably in his chair.

"I was only forced to." Mikan answered truthfully.

"Oh? Why?" Natsume asked. Interested as it seems.

"Me and my best friend had a bet." She explained

"I see." Natsume said. He really isn't interested about the bet thing. "Next question. Are you a fan of the show?"

"Yes I am. But I never really had any plans of joining." She said.

"Hmm…" Natsume analyzed. Contented with the questions he asked, he gestured his best friend. "Ruka?"

"Okay, Sakura I—"

"Since we're friends now, Mikan would do." Mikan beamed and smiled making Ruka blush.

"Uhm… Mikan, what will you do to stand out and make Natsume here notice you if ever you got in?"

"I don't know. Just be me I guess." Ruka's eyes twinkled while Natsume froze. Mikan thought her answer was rude so she started to stutter.

"Uhmm… what I mean is… is… that…uhm…" Before she could talk any further, Natsume stood up and slammed his palm on the table.

"I've heard enough. You may leave _Sakura_" He said while emphasizing the Sakura.

"Don't worry. It's normal." Ruka said. "Mikan, you can go now." Ruka said gently.

Mikan was confused. She only said what she thought was right. Now she thought everything was ruined. 'It's only the beginning.' Hotaru said. _'Guess it's the end now.'_ Mikan sighed. She stood up and went out. The guy with the head phones smiled at her and she smiled back. The moment the crowd saw her, the loud talks started to stop and everyone started to look at her.

"Mikan? What happened?" Hotaru asked.

She ignored Hotaru's question.

"Let's go home." She said instead.

"Was it that bad? It was quicker than the usual."

"I don't know what happened. Tell you later with Anna and Nonoko." Mikan answered truthfully.

Mikan didn't know what happened. She answered what was inside of her and thought that she might get in cuz' she's not a stuck-up bitch like the other contestants.

Hotaru just sighed. She took out her cell phone and started to dial. No one answered.

"Hotaru? I need a cup of coffee."

"Sure. I'll call Anna." With that, she took out her phone.

"Anna?" Hotaru said after a couple of minutes.

"Hotaru? Hey!"

"Anna. Bring Nonoko with you. Coffee shop. Ground floor of the mall. Now. Urgent." Hotaru placed her phone back to her bag and turned to Mikan.

She ordered black coffee while Mikan just ordered a cappuccino. They waited for the twins to arrive and they did, a few minutes after Hotaru called.

"Is it that urgent? We drove here to get earlier." Nonoko asked. They grabbed chairs and waited for them to finish drinking their coffee.

Hotaru brought down her cup.

"I think I didn't get accepted." Mikan started.

"Why?" the twins asked. Mikan hesitated.

"Natsume asked me stuff and so did Ruka. I guess they didn't like my answer." Mikan said sadly.

"It was quicker than 30 seconds." Hotaru said while munching on a muffin.

"Awww… cheer up Mikan." Nonoko trudged her.

"Yeah, I mean, who knows? Expect the unexpected." Anna said.

"_Sigh_, but I'm not losing hope." Mikan said turning to Hotaru. Hotaru glared. Mikan stood up and started to look for something.

"Mikan?" Anna asked.

"I need to go the bathroom."

._.

._.

._.

"So Natsume, that's the last one. Found anybody interesting?" Ruka asked Natsume when the last contestant went out. Ruka looked at Natsume who was concentrated on a file.

"Natsume?"

But Natsume chose to ignore him. He was deep in thought. Honestly, he didn't know why he went bizarre when Mikan was auditioning. He fixed himself and the file and turned to Ruka. Ruka was surprised to see him grinning so hard his cheekbones would have popped out. Ruka didn't like any of it one bit.

"Natsume?" He called again. "Are you…uhm…alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." His voice was again cold. His grin turned down into a straight line and his face turned emotionless. Ruka was beginning to think he was having PM's but that was impossible.

"Ruka." He called. His voice smooth and sexy again.

"Yeah?"

"Get me a cell phone."

"Why?"

"I think I have my first contestant." He said as he tossed the file to Ruka opened it and smiled.

"I knew you'd pick her." He said and fished out a cellphone.

._.

._.

._.

"No way!" Anna laughed. After Mikan returned from the bathroom, she was fine. She was cheerful again. Huh, why is that? They were still in the café laughing at one of Nonoko's jokes. Of course, not including Hotaru.

"Hey, do you guys think we should watch a movie?" Anna suggested.

"Sure thing!" Mikan answered cheerfully. Just then, Hotaru's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." She stood up and went away from the gang. She looked at the caller and answered it.

"You missed my call._"_ Hotaru stated without any emotion at all.

"_I know. I'm sorry. Natsume's gone bizarre after the interview."_

"I was wondering about that… the interview was quicker than usual."

"_Don't worry. In my opinion, I think Natsume found an interest in your friend." _At this, Hotaru smiled.

"Oh? Why is that?" She inquired.

"_I don't know. He was himself one second then the next, he was grinning. Freaked me out."_

"I see."

"_He's on the phone right now, talking to some of the producers. He said he found his first contestant."_ Hotaru smiled again.

"I'm betting it's the baka."

"_You're actually right."_ Ruka smiled on the other line.

"I know I am. I won't tell the baka. She thought she won't get accepted."

"_Well… I guess she thought wrong."_ Hotaru smiled after that and ended the call.

* * *

o4-12-o9

So there. Finally finished. Haha... comments? suggestions? violent reactions? questions? click the tab below. :)


End file.
